mtveyecandyfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
Rather than creating a separate page for all the minor characters when there is no need for one, this page will provide the comprehensive list of the minor characters in Eye Candy. Minor characters should be listed in order of when they appeared. Characters who do not have enough information to fill a character page (e.g. Lindy Sampson) should not have a full profile unless they are truly key members to the series (e.g. Sara Sampson and the Hunter). As soon as a character has ample information to properly fill a page without having too make blanks, a character can have their own page. Season 1 Susan Becker Susan Becker is the mother of Julia Becker. She reached out to Lindy for help finding Julia, and with the George's help, as well as the resources at the NYPD Cyber Crimes Unit, Lindy was able to identify a Jane Doe as Julia Becker. Lindy later went with Tommy to break the news to Susan. Though Susan spoke with police about the matter, a Missing Persons' report was never entered into the NYPD Missing Persons' Database for Julia Becker. Julia Becker Julia Becker was one of the victims of the Flirtual Killer, who killed her with a corkscrew for having crooked teeth. The Killer was a Flirtual suitor for Julia, and he was at her apartment for their date, which she was running late for. Julia liked yoga and spinning, and the Hunter found her to look better than her picture, which he found unusual. Trivia *A missing person's report was never filed for Julia Becker. *Julia lived in Apartment #4. Michael Kelly Brenda McKenna Anthony Morgan The Stowaway The Stowaway was a minor antagonist, as well as a fictional character made up by Max and TBC. Nick Nick is Jake's old intern and is hoping to be hired at the lawfirm Jake works at. Using Virtual Slumber, he had occasional flings with women, even though he had a girlfriend named Beth, who he only gets to see about once a month. He met Beth at freshman orientation. Jake is the only person at his lawfirm Nick trusts to help him after he wakes up to find his back bloody and filled with whip marks. Beth Beth is the girlfriend of Nick. She knows about Jake's flings with women at Virtual Slumber and paid someone to punish him so she could have revenge—she couldn't do it herself, because she needed an alibi. Beth met Nick at freshman orientation; he is her first love. Her instant messaging username is "BecomingBeth09", and she had an Inside the Dollhouse profile under the username "B46281-4". Tessa Tessa was a friend of Sophia and at least 22 years old. When she first heard of the Hunter, she shrugged it off. However, when Lindy explained that the Hunter has killed at least ten people and targets those closest to herself, Tessa realized how serious it is and stopped joking about it. Personality Tessa was a bubbly blonde looking to conquer her fears. She slept a lot and tended to go out and stay out late, living the rest of her life to the fullest. Biography Tessa went to boarding school with Sophia. She was diagnosed with glioblastoma, a brain tumor. Tessa joined Flirtual and went on all of Lindy's matches. When Sophia realized this, she told Lindy, and they mutually agreed that Tessa was obsessed with the Hunter, who was the most obsessed with Lindy. Sophia found Tessa's Exoproel medication hidden in an Aspirin bottle and confronted Tessa, who grew angry with Sophia for snooping through her things. She didn't want to tell anyone she was sick, because she didn't want them to look at her differently. Death Tessa arrived at Sophia and Lindy's apartment right as the Hunter was preparing to enter the bathroom wherein Sophia was showering, thus interrupting the Hunter. When she recognizes him, she tells him she was searching for him because she wanted him to kill her since she was dying anyway and couldn't do it herself, as well as that she knew it was him. After she begs for him to take her life for her, he cuts her throat with a knife, and she bleeds out on the floor. Trivia *When Sophia and Tessa were in boarding school, Tessa was so afraid of flying that she wouldn't even go back home to England to see her family on the holidays. *Sophia and Tessa shared a mutual crush—Felipe from Montreal. Felipe died of meningitis. *Yeager reminded Tessa of Felipe. *Tessa lived in a rain forest once. *Tessa was working on conquering all her fears. Michael Doll Michael Doll was the owner of Inside the Doll House, a voyeur website containing live feeds of various couples across New York City, and Virtual Slumber, an apartment-renting website for people wanting a getaway. He was hired by Beth to avenge Nick for cheating and by the Hunter to torment Lindy in an attempt to prove that he had the power to hurt her. After Tommy was drugged from the pillow, Michael attacked Lindy and took her to the basement, where he heated a branding iron with an "X" with a blow torch and proceeded to scare her with the iron. He was never going to brand her; the Hunter paid Michael to scare Lindy enough to make her realize that he, the Hunter, will always have the power overall—that he has the power to harm her, but he never would and never could—as well as that she broke his heart. Michael does not know who paid him, and he claimed that that's how Babylon, the program he was paid through, works. Trivia *Michael's father owned Doll Fabricators, which did a number of renovations on the Virtual Slumber buildings. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters